


Solangelo Fluff

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Nico, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: How Nico and Will spend the end of their day.





	Solangelo Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I did to help get me through my writer's block. A lot's happened in the past few months, too much to go into detail here, but I had to take some time off to deal with life and when I was able to write again, I had a huge block. I'm slowly busting through it though and hope to be posting more and updating my multi-chapter fics again soon.
> 
> *I don't own these characters.

Nico sighed heavily as he landed in the apartment he shared with Will. His body ached all over and his stomach was growling at him, angrily reminding him that he hadn't eaten in several hours. He grimaced, already dreading the worried lecture he knew Will would give him, and then called for his boyfriend. To his relief, and disappointment, no one answered and a quick search of the apartment proved that he was the only one home. He pulled his hair out of its ponytail and shook his hair out, sighing happily. His scalp was aching from having his hair tied up all day, but the alternative, possibly having his hair ripped out during training, was not something he wanted to chance.

  
In the bedroom, he wasted no time, immediately stripping out of his dirty clothes and throwing them into the laundry hamper before he turned on the shower. He didn't wait for the water to warm up, instead stepping directly under the cold jets. He shivered slightly, then exhaled heavily and stretched his arms above his head, turning to let the water hit him all over. After the water warmed up some, he quickly bathed and shampooed and conditioned his hair. He heard the door open as he stepped out of the shower. A moment later he heard his name being called. He wrapped a towel around his waist and yelled, "I'm in here!" in response. He started drying his hair with another towel and suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled under the towel and leaned back against Will's chest. "Hey you," he said fondly.

  
"Hey," Will said, squeezing his waist. "How was the Underworld?" he asked conversationally. Nico shrugged and hung the towel over the shower door, groaning slightly at the soreness in his arms. "That good, huh?"

  
"Nothing spectacular happened today. Just lots of training with different dead generals and more king lessons from my dad and Persephone. Oh, and Demeter still thinks I need to eat more." Nico's stomach growled loudly and Will chuckled.

  
"I think your stomach agrees. Come on, I can whip us up something real quick." Will kissed the side of his neck and squeezed him again before he walked away from him and back into the bedroom.

  
Nico followed behind him and went to his dresser. He dropped the towel to the floor and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. "So that means you already ordered pizza?"

  
Will huffed indignantly from inside the closet. "I'll have you know I can cook, di Angelo. I've cooked for us before lots of times."

  
Nico snorted and leaned against the closet door, watching Will change out of his scrubs and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before he said, "You've cooked, but we haven't ever made it through the meal. So, what kind of pizza did you order this time?"

  
Will glared at him and pulled a bright blue t-shirt on. "I ordered a veggie pizza for me and the meat lovers for you. It should be here soon. I ordered it right after I left the hospital."

  
Nico frowned. "Did you walk home again?" 

  
Will shrugged. "I didn't want to wait for a cab. It's not that far to walk." He brushed past Nico, pausing to peck Nico's cheek before he left the bedroom. Nico sighed but a smile grew on his face as he followed him to the kitchen, where Will was bent over to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Nico took a moment to admire the sight of Will's butt in his sweatpants before Will straightened up.

  
Will caught him staring when he turned around and he rolled his eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, di Angelo," he said, twisting the bottle top off and raising the bottle to his lips to drink.

  
Nico stepped closer to him and put his hands on Will's hips. "I have several pictures of it already, and none of them compare to the real thing," he said back and when Will lowered the bottle he kissed him slowly and softly. Will smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, pulling him closer. Nico hummed appreciatively and his hands moved from Will's hips to his butt. He squeezed the cheeks and then lightly spanked one, making Will pull away with a playful yell.

  
"Hey! Food first, butt stuff later." Backing away and fighting back a smile, he wagged his finger at Nico, who was slowly following him. Right then, the doorbell rang. Both Nico and Will turned towards the sound, looked at each other, and then giggled.

  
Nico stepped forward and patted Will's butt again, then said, "You get that and I'll go set up the Hulu. _Hell's Kitchen_ or _Deadly Women_?"

  
"Deadly Women," Will replied on his way to the door. He opened the door to find a skinny kid with freckles and glasses holding a pizza box. He thanked the kid and left a good tip when he signed the receipt, then took the pizza and shut and locked the door. In the living room, he found Nico curled up on the couch, wrapped up in the soft, black throw blanket they kept on the couch just for him. He had already turned on the TV and logged into Hulu. He looked up at Will as he set the pizza boxes on the coffee table and opened the blanket for Will to sit down beside him.

  
While Will settled the blanket around him, Nico snuggled close to Will before opening the pizza boxes. Will put his arm around Nico's shoulders and kissed the top of his head, then he started the next episode. Nico handed him a slice of his veggie pizza and picked up a meat lover's slice for himself. They spent the next few hours binge-watching _Deadly Women_ , eating pizza, and snuggling on the couch, their favorite way to end the day.


End file.
